Happy White Day, Lila chan!
by Ability King KK
Summary: White Day is near and now Sato needs to find a gift for Lila.  Sequel to 'Happy Valentine's Day, Sato-kun'


**Here we go, folks. The sequel to 'Happy Valentine's Day, Sato-kun!'**

**-:-**

It has almost been one month since Valentine's Day and Sato was having a hard time thinking of what to get Lila in return for the chocolates she had given to him that day. He was currently at Dr. Okido's ranch sitting under a tree hoping to get ideas.

"Oi, Sato!" called out a voice.

The raven-haired trainer looked up to see two figures walking towards him. One was a boy with long white hair held back by a green headband. The other was also a boy, but had black hair under a gold and black cap that was turned around.

"Yuki? Hibiki? What are you two doing here?" questioned Sato.

"We were hoping to battle you," stated Hibiki.

"…You came all the way from Hoenn and Johto respectively just to battle me?"

"Actually I was already here in Kanto to partake in the Indigo League, but figured I'd stop by to see if you wanted a quick battle," said Yuki.

"And I came to Kanto to see what kind of ladies this region had to offer," replied Hibiki with a perverted grin. This earned him deadpan looks from his two friends.

"As much as I would like to battle, I can't right now. I need to think of a gift to give Lila-chan."

"What for?" asked Yuki.

"For White Day. She gave me a gift on Valentine's Day."

"Ah Valentine's Day. The day where women slave away in the kitchen making delicious chocolates for us men," stated Hibiki with another perverted grin. This time he got two glares from his two friends.

Yuki turned back to Sato. "Ignoring the pervert, do you have any ideas for gifts?"

"…Not really. I've never really celebrated White Day before so I have no idea what kind of gifts would be good."

"Well for one thing, the has to be white. That's one of the reasons it's called White Day," explained the Hoenn native.

"Why don't you give her some white lingerie? That's what I got Akane-chan for White Day," piped up the Johto native.

Sato blushed heavily at the thought of Lila dressed in silk and lace. He then sent a glare at Hibiki.

"Are you insane? I don't want to die at her brothers' hands if they were to find out!"

"You could always get her some white chocolates or even some jewelry. That's what I got Haruka-chan."

"I don't know, Yuki. Lila-chan doesn't have much of a sweet tooth and she doesn't wear jewelry," said Sato. He then let out a sigh. "This is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"Yeah, women are like that," said Hibiki with a shrug. Of course this earned him a punch to the head from Yuki, knocking him out.

"Perverted baka," muttered Yuki, glaring at the fallen breeder. "Look, Sato, if you want to know exactly what to give Lila, then the best way is to give it from the heart. From all the times I've met Lila, she doesn't seem to be superficial like most girls so I'm sure she'd love anything you'd give her."

"From the heart?" questioned Sato as he went into deep thought. His mouth then broke out into a grin. "I've got it! Thanks for the advice, Yuki!"

With that, Sato ran off, leaving behind a smirking Yuki and a still unconscious Hibiki.

-:-

White Day soon arrived and Sato was making his way to the Battle Tower with gift in hand.

"_Pika chu pi, Pikapi?"_ questioned Pikachu from Sato shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll like it, Pikachu," replied Sato with a grin.

The two soon reached the tower and entered. With Pikachu running off to find some of the other Pokémon, Sato took the elevator up to Lila's office where he found her busy with paperwork. When she looked up to see who came into her office, she gained a smile seeing her boyfriend standing there. Setting her pen down, Lila stood up and walked over to Sato.

"Sato-kun!" exclaimed the lavender-haired maiden as she brought him into a hug and gave him a kiss to the lips.

Hey, Lila-chan. I have something for you," said Sato as he pulled out a long white box tied with a white ribbon from his backpack. "Happy White Day, Lila-chan."

Lila's eyes lit up. Taking the gift, she carefully untied the ribbon so it wouldn't tear or get destroyed. Once that was taken care of, she opened the box. When she saw the gift, she gained a confused look for inside the box was a bunch of white roses. The only problem was…

"Sato-kun, why did you give me plastic flowers?"

"…Well, I figured they were the best way to describe my love for you."

"Nani?"

"With real flowers they would just wilt and die as time went on. With plastic flowers though, they would last forever. Just like my love for you, Lila-chan. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that."

Lila blushed heavily at what Sato said and had tears of happiness. Launching herself at the raven-haired boy in front of her, knocking him to the floor as she laid kiss after kiss upon him.

"I will always love you too, Sato-kun, and nothing will ever change that either."

Smiling at each other, they leaned forward to share a passionate kiss and as the years went by, true to Sato's words, the flowers and their love truly did last forever.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Probably a bit cliché, but as far as I know, I've never read a fic where the boy gave the girl plastic flowers with that reason behind it.**

**With Yuki and Hibiki, since they only have cameo appearances in the animé, their personalities are not well defined. With Yuki though, all of his cameos have him fighting in Battle Towers and with what Pokémon he's seen using, it could stand to reason that his personality is that of a fighter or something similar to Sato's. With Hibiki, I decided to give him Gold's personality since unlike Yuki, Hibiki only had one cameo and is less defined. Plus it allowed me to add some humor to the fic.**


End file.
